Between Sleep and Awake
by Sandman's Dream Catcher
Summary: She's a girl born an old soul. He's a young man out of his time. He is too old to be her Peter Pan and she is too naive to be his Wendy, but somehow they worked. Her name is Sakura, his name is Itachi. And together they are finding Neverland. AU.
1. Prologue

**Unbeta'd folks.**

* * *

><p>You know that place between sleep and awake, the place where you can still remember dreaming? That's where I'll always love you. That's where I'll be waiting.<p>

* * *

><p><em>... His heart skipped a beat.<em>

_She was walking up the intersection, the street only dividing them. _

_He walks in step with her from his side to the crossing line where she finally meets his gaze. _

_He sends her that crooked smile which has never failed to send butterflies fluttering in her stomach. _

_For what seemed like an eternity, time stood still for the both of them._

_Like a blind man seeing for the first time, he drank her in. From the fatigue showing on her face, he can deduce she had just finished a double shift at the hospital. Her pink hair was tied up in a messy bun, while loose strands framed her face. She was still wearing her blue scrubs under her rain coat. She may have look tired, but the sheer will that always radiated from her when she's determined only made her more beautiful. Her green eyes were glazed from crying, but a flash of something else appeared the moment his gaze locked with hers. Something which he has seen before on many occasions, and always aimed at him. And he finally had a name for it: Love._

_The light turns red, and the orange hand changes to a white figure walking. People crossed from left and right, but neither Sakura or Itachi moved. Seconds passed by, maybe minutes, yet they were both content standing immobile just familiarizing with the other after being two weeks apart._

_Finally, when Itachi made one step towards her, Sakura took two as she began to cross to his side of the street._

_But it seemed like fate wasn't planning on her making it that far._

_Before she even reached the middle of the crowded street, the purr of an engine speeding caught Itachi's attention. A familiar red sports car with no sign of stopping was headed their way._

_When the vehicle was only thirty feet away from the crossing line, did the driver finally look up. He slammed his foot immediately against the brake, a desperate attempt to stop, but his effort would be futile Itachi realized. _

_It was too late._

_Heart pounding, head throbbing, Itachi didn't even think twice for his body had moved on its own accord._

_One moment he was a house away from Sakura, in another he was in front of her, pushing her away. The pounding in his head intensified in the few seconds he acted. Then like a floodgate had been opened inside his head, images began to replay and a sense of déjà vu washed over him._

_Like he has done this before._

_As the calm before a storm, a moment of fearful anticipation and silence hung in the air. _

_Then he felt it._

_Pain, being thrown off his feet, more pain, then flying, before finally crashing down against stone , feeling his body shatter into a million pieces. The sounds of metal hitting metal resounded, along with glass breaking, until finally burnt tire coming to a halt._

_Only then did the screams begin._

* * *

><p><em>. . .<em>

* * *

><p><strong>An: Foreshadowing, gotta love it right? First part will be up soon. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Cheers**


	2. Second star to the right

**Unbeta'd folks.**

* * *

><p>If you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you.<p>

-Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

><p>Sanitized.<p>

That's the scent that first hits you when you enter a hospital.

'Chlorine?'

Tap tap-tap.

'Possibly.'

_Tick, tick, tick..._

'Rubbing alcohol maybe?'

Tap tap-tap.

'Yes.'

_Tick, tick, tick..._

'Blood?'

The tapping stopped.

He sighed. 'Regrettably so.'

_Tick tick tick..._

Itachi looked at the infernal clock for the millionth time, wishing that it would be swallowed into the deepest trenches of the earth.

He sat in this abysmal room for the past three hours, having skimmed through half the sport and dietary magazines that occupied the coffee table in the waiting room. He counted the several chairs, and the number of stains that lingered on the walls in his boredom. About 27 in all, if his math was correct. Right now he was counting the number of times his younger brother, who is sitting right next to him, sighed. He was at 43. Sasuke shifted and sighed again. 44.

And it was at 44 when the door opened and from it entered a dark-haired man in blue scrubs and a surgeon's mask, dark red staining his shirt. The young doctor removed his mask, a grim expression in place with remorseful dark eyes that told Itachi everything he already knew the moment the doctor stepped through the door.

"I'm sorry."

His father is dead.

Sasuke slowly began to tremble in his seat as the doctor replayed what had happened during Fugaku's last moments. Itachi looked away, lost in thought.

In hindsight, Itachi knew he wasn't going to make it. Even his father knew he wasn't going to make it, yet Fugaku took the chance just to placate his younger son. A chance which just succeeded in bringing about his death sooner than later.

Sasuke continued to look distraught as sobs began to rip from his throat.

Itachi frowned.

Itachi for once in his life didn't know what to do or say at the sight of his younger brother breaking down right in front of him. He was never good at consoling people in their state of grief, nor was he good at grieving himself when something world bending like this is supposed to happen. People would call him heartless for it, but really it's just how his mind recepts grief, or any emotion at all for that matter: he just doesn't.

A friend gets in a car accident: he will call them a month after they're back home from the hospital. His brother breaks his foot from falling off a ladder: first he will call him foolish for letting something like that happen, then expect him to still come into work the following day. His father dies on the operating table: well, he still has that big board meeting about lowering interest rates tomorrow morning.

But seeing his brother cry, practically shedding his heart and soul right in front him when other times his brother showed any emotion was only to scowl his displeasure, deeply unsettled him.

Itachi got up from his seat and waved the doctor to leave. The door clicked shut and Itachi was left listening to the sounds of the clock still ticking and his brother's sniffles.

"We're leaving."

Sasuke's breath hitched from where he is hunched over in his seat, and within seconds he was up, breathing heavily and glaring through bloodshot eyes at Itachi.

"Did you not just hear what he said?"

Itachi stayed silent.

"Our father is dead, Itachi. He's gone."

"Yes, I heard, but I have work early in the morning that I have to prepare-"

"Of course! Why didn't I think of this sooner." Sasuke continued. "Work! Work this! Work that! All you ever talk about is work! Sometimes I think that's all you ever care about."

Itachi would not let any of his surprise show at his brother's outburst."Sasuke, now is not the time-"

"No, now is the time!" Sasuke continued. "Listen to me, and listen well. I have had it with your indifferent attitude towards everything and everyone. You were practically an old man by the age of 12 when we were young. And for what? Why are you like this, Itachi? Why?"

Itachi stayed silent.

"Was it because mom died?"

"Was it because father always treated you like-"

"Don't pretend to understand me." Itachi grounded out through clenched teeth and fists.

"I would if you just let me."

"You're too young."

"I'm not, not anymore and you know it. If you would quit acting like the child, and stop avoiding things you -"

"That's enough, Sasuke." Itachi grounded out. "You think everything is simple. That anything can be fixed, with a simple wave of hand. But you know nothing and you never will. The answer you seek is one you will never understand. That's the end of it."

"Mom would have said that its an answer even you don't understand, Itachi. So why are you lying?"

And in that moment, something inside Itachi snapped, and so he whispered. "Mother died because of you."

Sasuke flinched at his brother's striking words, and trembled in place. "I hate you."

Itachi didn't even bat an eye. "The feeling, dear brother, is very mutual at the moment."

He grabbed his keys from his pockets and stood by the door. Itachi didn't turn around when he spoke.

"I trust you're old enough to get yourself home in one piece."

"Goodnight." And he left.

The walk to the parking lot was uneventful, but once Itachi was within the confines of his car, the ignition wouldn't start. Once, twice, and after three times the car still wouldn't start. Itachi punched the steering wheel which only helped to irritate him further when the honk startled him. Itachi stepped out of his 96' navy Impala, only for it to start raining.

Itachi went into his trunk to grab his umbrella only for the lock to be stuck. Itachi cursed the heavens, his car and his brother for his foul mood.

Itachi wrapped his coat around himself securely before beginning his trek to his apartment. From the hospital by car it would be 5 minutes to his home, and by foot the time would be tripled, but with the rain, it took him 20 minutes before he finally made it to the front entrance, and not once did the sky stop from pouring down on him.

He walked through the air-conditioned lobby, sopping wet at exactly 11:34, and entered his unit five minutes later after a few jabs at the lock.

It was a modest abode, simple furniture, but it felt like home to him.

Itachi shed his wet clothes, then headed straight to the bathroom for a hot shower. Afterward, he fished out a pair of clean boxers and low-rise flannel pants before heading to the kitchen to reheat some cold pizza still sitting on the island counter. The cold of the building nipping at his exposed torso.

As he chewed on a piece, Itachi didn't stop his thoughts from racing on everything that has happened today.

He woke up feeling refreshed after getting his usual 8 hours of rest.

His favorite indie band is set to play sometime this year at the house of blues, based off the reports on the news.

His morning cup of coffee was unusually bland.

His car worked fine when he arrived at the office.

He was complimented for his tie by Hatake.

His boss came up to him midday, telling him that he was thinking of promoting him to head accountant.

He left work and drove directly to the hospital after getting a distress call from Sasuke.

Five hours later his father died.

And Sasuke told him he hated him.

Everything before midday was routine for him. Everything after was unnecessary.

_"I hate you"_

Itachi sighed as he raised a steaming cup of chamomile tea to his mouth. He breathed in deeply, then took a long sip from his cup. The hot liquid burned his throat a bit, but the effects were almost instantaneous. And within minutes he was feeling how he normally felt.

Nothing.

He regretted his words to Sasuke earlier that night. He really did, but some part of him, the ugly part, actually blamed Sasuke for a lot of his misery in life, starting with the death of their mother who died giving birth to him. Their father, instead of hating Sasuke for killing his wife, spoiled him rotten with affection, which a deep part of Itachi resented.

Itachi downed the rest of the mug's contents. He stood up, cracking his back and massaging the ache in his neck.

Itachi regrets many things. Not going to school functions in high school. Not going to college. Not becoming a lawyer. And more recently, he regrets not spending enough time with his brother and father.

A lone tear fell into his now empty mug, which reminded Itachi to look at the digital clock from the microwave. A quarter to one in the morning, and sleep was still evading him.

He lay in his comforter atop his queen sized bed, an arm behind head in thought of the new day's troubles ahead until the tea's lulling effects finally began to overtake to deep slumber.

The rain shower had stopped and a flash of light near his window would be the last thing he'd remember of that night.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>He was disoriented.<p>

The tea he had made the night before must have too strong, Itachi mused as he tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

His room is dark to Itachi's surprise, since it felt like it had been hours since he fell asleep.

'Maybe winter is coming early this year' he thought.

He stood from his bed, which suddenly felt higher than before to go to the bathroom.

Still half-asleep, Itachi heard than felt the wall when he walked straight through it, earning a groan in pain. Now using the wall as his guide, Itachi felt his way until he reached the door where the bathroom should be. The door was farther left than it should have been, but Itachi thought nothing of it.

He walked in, only to realize he was standing in a hallway. Still lulled by the effects of the tea, Itachi just treked down the dark hallway until he reached a door where light crept from underneath it. He easily turned the knob, not noticing that his reach wasn't as low as it should have been. Once inside, whatever sleep he had, went away the instant he realized three things.

Firstly, he indeed was in the bathroom.

Secondly, it's not his bathroom.

And finally, the floor seemed closer than the ceiling once have been for him.

Itachi, now panicked, reached for the sink where another startling revelation made itself clear.

His hands were of a child's.

He slowly looked up to the mirror, but couldn't see himself entirely, but the top of his dark hair.

He looked around the room for something to step on and found a stool to use. He set it in front of the sink, ever so slowly stepped on. He took a deep breath in before finally looking up to see his reflection.

The stool almost tipped over from where he stood.

He was 8 years old again.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An: Tell me what you think. Next update should be up soon.**

**Thank for reading!**

**Cheers**


	3. Faith, trust, and pixie dust

**Unbeta'd folks.**

* * *

><p>If you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you.<p>

-Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

><p>From the moment you're born, it is expected of you to grow up, to work, to have a family, to grow old then die.<p>

But life is a bit more complicated than that.

Sometimes you grow up in a single parent household. And you're left wondering how it would feel to have both a mother and father.

Sometimes your family can't afford to spend for luxuries, even pay for a decent education.

And sometimes you're just at the wrong place, the wrong time, and just like that, you're dead. Whatever you worked for, or planned to do at that point is useless.

Just like that.

You have no say in it. You don't how, or why.

That's death.

Living may be complicated. Dying, however, _is_ child's play, Itachi mused. Nothing is for certain what happens after you die. Only that you and the world you knew no longer exists.

Which could explain the predicament he is in now. But he isn't dead, he insisted, or at least, that's what he is trying to convince himself.

There is a logical reason why a 28 year old man would fall asleep and wake up the next day in his childhood body.

In theory, that's what he wants to find. But the evidence he has gathered points back to one already flawed idea: he's dreaming. A strange phenomena that occurs when a person's mind falls into deep sleep, creating visual pictures in their head. Usually reflective of one's life on that day, or for no reason at all.

A dream. That would explain everything. It would.

His father just died. His brother, the soul being other than his parents that he loved, told him he hated him.

Itachi too admits he was tired that night. However, there are factors that just don't add up. The biggest of them all, and most important: He can't wake up.

He's tried pinching himself, pricking himself, anything that would wake him.

He's tried buckets of ice, cold water.

Meditation.

Even prayer.

And all to no success.

It's been two days since his screams woke up the other inhabitants of the big house he found himself in. A younger version of his father along with a woman he did not know at his side, had come running in their nightwear into the bathroom that night.

The stress lines he once knew his father had been gone, but in their place were dark bottomless pools that expressed a deep hidden (not to him) sadness in them. And gone were the worn out rags he wore everyday to bed, but dark silk pajamas and a navy robe.

It's one of the few times his father ever looked at him, he realized, and Fugaku was looking at him as if he was a mad man for spouting nonsense of being a 28 year old man, and not the 8 year old boy he seemed to be.

If Itachi were in his shoes, he would probably do the same.

The woman next to his father stayed quiet during the entire ordeal, along with the noisy staff that came barging in a few minutes later. A crease in the her brow was all that the woman showed towards the strange situation she woke up to.

When Itachi asked where his brother went, his father just looked at him as if he grew an extra head and told him he had none. And just like that, everything was falling apart.

His family was not his family.

His life was not his life.

The makings of a massive headache began to form, until he could handle no more.

And he broke down.

Or more like hit the floor laughing, in a fit of hysterics.

He thrashed against anyone who came near him. The Itachi Uchiha, man of steel, was floored (literally), with his thought-to-be-dead father and strangers as his audience. It was the beginning of a cheesy horror film, and he was cast the lead role.

He fell asleep again some time after he thinks. For he recalled waking up back in the room he had woken up to earlier in the night.

The room was big, bigger than any room he ever had during his infancy. The walls were painted dark blue. Heavy curtains covered the windows, but light still managed to peek from the crevices. There was a shelf with a small library of books. His comforter was soft, and his pillows were filled with the softest of down. All in all, Itachi concluded everything in the room was either new or valuable, which is something he never had as a child. Which just worsened his nightmare. So Itachi did what he knew best.

He locked himself in his bedroom. And refused to come out for two days.

During his two day isolation, Itachi discovered that there indeed was a bathroom in his room, and a huge one at that so water and hygiene wouldn't be a problem. And he made an acquaintance with one of the staff so food was also taken care of. The room he occupied had a variety of books and games to select from to kill time, amongst other items of interest. He found a telescope hidden in his closet, so he set it up near his window.

Looking up to see the stars that night, Itachi was lost deep in thought.

Whoever lived here loved to learn, he surmised.

Which brings him to the present, well into his third day of self seclusion.

Whatever warped reality he found himself in, Itachi wanted no part of. Even if he had to fight tooth and nail with whoever gets in his way. But for now, it must wait.

For what could be counted as the eleventh time that day, someone knocked on his door.

"Who is it?"

"Me again, young master." His voice was muffled through the door, but Itachi could tell it was Shinji, the house butler.

Itachi got up from where he was perched on the window ledge to open the door.

"Master Fugaku and the lady of the house request your presence at dinner, sir."

Itachi sighed tiredly as he poked his head from behind the door. "What do you have for me?"

"Some dango, as requested." Shinji stood rigidly, holding out a pink bag full of the confectionery

"Thank you, Shinji." Itachi replied quietly as he took the bag from him.

"If I may, sir, living off of only sweets is very unhealthy for a growing young master as yourself."

"What do you propose I do then? You know, I can't go near them."

"Actually, sir, I don't know why you can't go near your parents. All I know is that they are your family," he gave him a pointed look, "and as your family, they are deeply worried for your state of health if you do not eat. Mind me, I'm just the old butler, so who am I to decide what the young master should or should not do. What I do propose, however, is for you to join me for dinner if you won't join yours."

Little Itachi frowned, "Your family?"

Shinji nodded. "Sora would gladly serve an extra plate for the young master of the house if it's for his well being. And my son and daughter would love another playmate."

Itachi stayed quiet.

"My offer will stand. Until then, enjoy the rest of your evening, sir."

Shinji bowed and walked away. The click of the door, followed minutes later.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi did not join Shinji for dinner, but he did leave his room.<p>

He made sure to avoid the eastern wings of the house, to avoid confrontations of the sort with his "parents" in their private rooms.

He crept alongside the walls, checking around corners before walking ahead. He did so until he reached the big glass doors on the ground level that led outside to the backyard. Finally, a place to think he thought.

Once Itachi stepped through the door and closed it shut, he breathed in deeply.

It had been a mentally exhausting day.

He could still remember the murmurings of the maids talking about the poor, sick son of master Fugaku. He had apparently fallen off his horse and hit his head pretty hard during equestrian training the day prior. Now, the boy is loony in the head.

_A_ _load of bull_, Itachi thought as he pulled at his hair in frustration. But the lady's words kept ringing in his head.

_I'm not crazy_, he chanted over and over, but try as he might Itachi couldn't shake the desperation to grasp onto reality that coursed through him.

He had enough of pretenses. Enough of games. None of these people existed, this whole world did not exist. It is all a figment of his imagination.

_Who knew I even had one_, he thought sardonically.

Itachi sat on one of the lawn chairs, letting his fatigue weigh him down once more.

He was tired. And he wished for relief.

The stress of seeing his dead father, not dead was taking a toll on him, and he wasn't thinking straight.

This is the first time he notices the enormous pool that took up half the space of the yard. Itachi stared long into the blue waters, as if he will find the answers to everything at the bottom of the pool.

And he did.

Mind made up, Itachi walked towards the deep waters and stood at the foot of the pool.

_Drowning_.

He stared long into the thinking about everything that has led to this moment.

If it was a dream, he would wake up.

If it wasn't, well. Itachi sighed. He will think about it when he gets there.

He closed his eyes, and waited.

And just as he was about to fall in, fate seemed to have other plans.

"Hi!"

Itachi looks up, searching for the source of the high pitched voice.

A small child, not even three feet tall, stood haughtily aboard what seemed to be a wooden ship in the middle of her yard. She was wearing a bandana that covered most her hair, but what little peeked out was the lightest shade of pink. Mischief gleamed in her bright green eyes.

"What's your name?" She asked.

Itachi looked around before finally pointing a finger confusedly at himself. "Me?"

She nodded happily. "You!"

"You haven't given me yours. So who am I to give you mine in return?" Itachi knows he sounded childish, but he was interrupted.

"Oh! How rude of me. My name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno! Bravest, most noblest pirate to sail the green seas!" She said, motioning towards the bandana on her head and grassy bed around her ship. "Now what's yours?"

He cleared his throat."Itachi."

"Hm Itachi?"

"Yes."

"Just Itachi?" Sakura persisted.

He frowned. "Yes, just Itachi."

"Well, just-Itachi, what were you going to do just now?"

Well, isn't that the million dollar question, Itachi thought. How to explain suicide to a child, he wondered darkly. So he lied."I was going for a swim."

"Do you usually swim with your clothes on?"

Itachi blushed. "Yes..."

"Why?"

"Because I can."

"Why are swimming when it's cold outside?"

"Don't you have something else better to do, little girl." He retorted irritably.

This seemed to spark some anger in the Sakura. "I'm not a little girl, I'm a pirate!"

There was an awkward pause that followed Sakura's statement. "Look. I have been having a bad day. I apologize, if I'm coming off as uninviting, but-"

"Why do you talk so grown up?"

"What?"

"You sound like a grown up."

Itachi sighed. "It's complicated."

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment. "Grown ups usually say things are too complicated when really they just don't know the answer."

"Adult matters do not concern you." Itachi whispered.

She frowned, and easily heard what he said. "I know, but I'm just wondering why they should matter to you, when you're a kid just as much as I am."

Itachi had to hand it to the girl, she was smart. "Don't you have family looking for you?"

"Nope. This is the first time I've gone out of the house. So no one is looking for me." She explained excitedly, an unspoken yet passed through both of them, which Itachi surmised why the poor girl was outside without a jacket to fight the cold air.

Itachi took off his sweater muttering obscenities under his breath about strange little girls and swimming pools, and threw it up over the fence for it to land atop the bow of the ship. "Take it, you need it more than I do."

Sakura, whose cheeks were flushed from being outside for so long, was grateful. "Thank you 'Tachi!"

Itachi frowned at new name, but forewent speaking about in case the girl got upset again. "Shouldn't you go inside?"

Sakura's smiled, mischief gleaming through her eyes. "I'll make you a deal. I'll go inside if you answer one more question, honestly, cross your heart or hope to die. Deal?" she finished in mock salute.

"Fine." He grunted.

Sakura's eyes lost its playfulness, and her smile turned sad. "Why did you want to drown yourself?"

"..."

Itachi was at a loss for words.

This girl, who looked not a day over five or six, just asked him in simpler terms, why he, a grown man, wanted to kill himself.

He didn't know what to say, and whatever excuse he could have concocted to alleviate the situation was lost.

"I. . . I don't know." He replied, and it was the truth.

Her big green eyes were of a wise one, beyond their years, especially for her, but her smile only got sadder.

"Grown ups say 'I don't know' when the answer is too complicated to explain."

"Well, Itachi, a deal is a deal. It's nice to finally be able to talk to someone. Maybe next time we talk you'll have a different answer." She said as she started going down a ladder. She looked down once to send him a smile that will haunt his every waking dream in the days and nights to follow. "See ya' later!"

And just as she came, she was gone.

Itachi stood there thinking.

Thinking about the girl name Sakura he just met, and the words they exchanged.

As if it were just a dream.

With only the shivering cold on his arms a reminder to the scene when he lent his jacket to her.

A dream.

Five minutes later, after he couldn't handle the cold a second longer, Itachi retired inside.

That night his dreams were filled images of one small pirate, with pink hair and green eyes. And one thought running through his mind.

Will she believe him?

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Cheers**


End file.
